Best Kept Secret
by XcrossingjordanX
Summary: What if Jordan had a secret that didn't want to be hidden anymore? Light and fluffy... pretty much. WJ Rewritten to be ALOT more normal!
1. Chapter 1

PS in this Fanfic Jordan is 33.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan!

Jordan's secret came out one cold Tuesday morning. All of her closest friends knew. All except Woody. He was the one person she didn't want to know. She didn't want him to judge her for what had happened thirteen years ago. It was something that never should have happened. But Jordan was glad that it did. She could not imagine her life without her "little mistake".

Oh by the way, Jordan's "little mistake" is thirteen year old Emily Cavanaugh, Jordan's daughter.

The How…

She was in collage and decided to get drunk after doing badly on a big exam. She met Doug at one of the popular bars near campus. He was in her anatomy class.

Well, one thing led to another, and Emily was conceived.

Doug freaked out when Jordan told him about Emily. He said that he could not afford to pay child support. Jordan tried to tell him that she just thought he would want to know, but he thought that she just wanted money. Three days after Jordan told Doug, he was found dead in his dorm room.

He had killed himself.

Jordan knew that there was no way she could provide for her daughter, and despite Max's efforts would not let him help her out.

Jordan decided that the only person who could give her daughter the kind of life she deserved was her grandmother. Mrs. Walden agreed to provide for Emily immediately. Her only wish was that Jordan would forgive her for everything that had happened between them.

Jordan agreed and thanked her grandmother.

No matter where Jordan ran of too, Emily came with her. When Emily was about seven Jordan and her Mrs. Walden decided that it would be best if Emily went to a boarding school in up state Massachusetts. Even though Jordan was in LA at the time she knew it would be for the best. So when Garret offered her old job back, Jordan jumped at the opportunity to be closer to her daughter.

Emily had come to the morgue a few times since Jordan had been back, but when Jordan met Woody she made sure Emily was never at the morgue. Jordan knew that despite the Boy Scout Woody could be, he could also be judgmental. Every one could. Ever time Emily would get out of school Jordan would always take one of her many sick days.

Everything was great until Emily decided she wanted to surprise Jordan at work one day.

(Emily's POV)

Ever since Mom met this Detective Hoyt she hasn't let me any where near the morgue. After talking to GG, we decided that the only way Mom would let him know about me was if we surprised her.

Gran checked me out of school today. Summer vacation starts tomorrow so it is no big deal. That also gives me PLENTY of time with Mom and her new boy friend.

Now I am standing in the elevator praying that Mom is not standing right there. If she is, there is no way I will be able to pull of my plan.

"Creak"

Ok no one is here. Now I need to find Uncle Garret, Uncle Nigel, or Uncle Bug's office. They will surly help me find Woodrow. What type of name is Woodrow anyway?

"Emily… Emily Cavanaugh. Is that you?" Yay! Uncle Nigel.

"Uncle Nigel! Oh my God! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Em, let me look at you, luv! You have grown so much! I bet blokes are just falling at your knees!"

Uncle Nigel always knows how to make me blush.

"Hahaha. I need you to help me. I have a plan…"

"You sound just like your mother. So, what's up? Wait your mother would die if she knew you were here, and she will be back any minute with Detective…"

I give him a look that tells him he is on to something.

"I get it! You are going to make your mom tell our dear Detective Hoyt her little secret. Right?"

"Uncle Nigel, you have no idea how right you are."

"Just like your mum! Just like her! Well we better get you hidden until she comes back. Garret will have you out of here just as fast as she would!"

"Right you are, Right you are."

* * *

(Emily's POV)

Ok… can you say complete boredom? I am stuck in Aunt Lilly's office. I can't even talk to anyone. Uncle Nigel only put me in here because Aunt Lilly doesn't have to work today. I have to hide under her desk! I haven't done this since I was seven!

I think Uncle Garret is catching on though. He saw Uncle Nigel talking to the desk, and ever since then he keeps looking through the window. Any away, I do hope Uncle Garret finds out. My back is killing me!

I have been thinking all day about something. Ok, maybe not all day, but for awhile! What if _Detective Hoyt_ is a jerk? What if I don't like him?

Weird, huh? The mom is usually worrying about the daughter, but I worry more about her. Mom isn't as strong as she likes to think she is. She really does need help from people… A LOT! Sometimes I think she gets into more trouble than I do. Of course, it doesn't take much to do that. I can't do anything fun in that prison.

But, I am off subject. What was the subject again? I don't remember.

Ok, anyway … what time is it? Hmm… almost noon.

Uncle Nigel better come get me soon. The whole being under the desk thing is getting pretty old.

Owwww! Damnit I really need to pay attention to how small this desk is!

"I just have to get my jacket out of my office, Woody." Said Jordan. Woody and her just finished a closed the case they were working on and decided to go celebrate.

"Ok, I'll go see if Nige is around here. I've been wanting to ask him something."

Woody hurried down to Nigel's office. He wanted to ask him if Jordan had said anything about "them" to him. Jordan seemed to tell Nigel things that she wouldn't normally share. Woody just wanted to make sure that Jordan had really made peace with herself before they moved further in their relationship.

He quickly caught up with him exiting Lilly's office.

"Hey Nige, got a minute?"

"Woodrow! I was just looking for you. Is Jordan here too?"

"Yea, she's in her office. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec."

"You might want to wait until after I tell you what it is I have to tell you."

"Ok? Umm… I'll go get Jordan."

"Yea, I'll meet you guys in her office."

After Nigel decided that Woody was far enough down the hall, he poked his head back into Lilly's office.

"Hey Em, it's showtime!"

* * *

Emily walked slowly down the hall with Nigel in toe.

(Emily's POV)

I can't wait to see what Mom is going to say. Hmm… I wonder which she will do first: yell or faint? It's a toss up. Ok, my hands are sweating. I think I want to go under the desk again. Calm down. I am going to have a panic attack before I even enter the room. Ok, here we are. We are at the door. I'm going to die!

"Ok, I am going to go in first, and then come out to get you. Ok?"

"Got ya"

"Nervous, luv?"

"I am going to die."

"Hey, you're in the right place for that!"

"Hahaha. Now go!"

Nigel quickly open and shut the door before Jordan or Woody could see the nervous teenager.

(Nigel's POV)

Well, isn't this a funny sight. Jordan and Woody pacing her office in complete silence. I wonder what they are so worried about?

"Ok, I have a surprise."

"Nigel, your surprises don't usually turn out good." Jordan answered.

"Well, hopefully you will feel different about this one."

Ok, now I have to get Em. Can't wait to see how this is going to turn out!

"You're up."

* * *

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!… I…I can't do this!"

"Don't worry. It's not that hard. They aren't in that bad of a mood."

"Well, that comforting!" Emily replied sarcastically.

"Go get em' tiger!"

* * *

"Jordan do you have any…"

"Hey, Mom."

"Oh… my… God…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm… who are you?" asked a perplexed Woody

"This is not happening! This can't be happening! I am going to kill Nigel. Where is that damn Britt!"

"It was my idea, Mom, not Uncle Nigel's" answered Em. She was ready to run out of the door at this point.

"Jordan did she just call you mom? What the hell is going on?"

"Woody, just let me explain ok."

"Please, Detective Hoyt. If you really love my mom, let her explain before you walk out. Ok?"

"Fine."

Jordan quickly explained about Doug, and how she didn't want him to judge her for something that happened thirteen years ago.

"Jordan, how could you ever think that I would judge you like that? Ya know, that hurts more than you hiding you daughter from me."

With that Woody walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Mom. Really I am!"

"It's ok Em. I'm glad you came. He had to find out."

* * *

"Woodrow, wait! Wait up!"

"What do you want Nigel? I am really not in the mood for small talk."

Nigel noticed that people were beginning to stare.

"Come into Lilly's office."

"Fine, but this better be quick."

"Woodrow, you have to understand why Jordan hid Em from you."

"Oh, I understand perfectly! After all these years, Jordan still doesn't trust me. I can't believe how much time I have wasted."

"It's not that she didn't trust you it's… it's…" Nigel didn't know if he should tell Woody about how some of her old boy friends wanted Jordan to give Em up. He knew in the end that he had to for her own good.

"Some of the men that Jordan has dated have been… well… let's just say they haven't been the most understanding with Em. After one of her old boyfriends wanted Jordan to give custody of Em to her grandmother, Jordan swore that she would not let another one of her potential boy friends or even her boy friends to meet Em until she knew they were truly serious. She is so afraid that one day child services would take Em away even though there are no grounds."

"But, I still don't understand why she didn't tell me sooner. She tells me everything else."

"I guess she was worried that you wouldn't like Em, or you would resent her for something that happened thirteen years ago."

"…"

"Go talk to her. Let her tell you everything, and be patient. As you know, there are a lot of things that make Jordan who she is today. This is just another one of those things."

* * *

Woody walked into Jordan's office and immediately saw Jordan and Emily hugging another and catching up on things they had missed.

He really didn't see the need to ask about the whole "who's the father thing again". The first time Jordan told him he saw the tears in her eyes. There was no way he would put her through that again.

Woody was in aw when he saw Jordan and Emily together. He always believed that Jordan would be a wonderful mother someday, but right now she looked like a pro. When he really thought that through, he guessed that she was a pro.

Emily is thirteen. Jordan has been a mother for thirteen years. She has been a mother thirteen years without a husband. Woody could only imagine how many times Jordan had wanted to give up. Jordan had probably looked at it as a challenge. She never gave up on a challenge.

So his mission was to go and apologize for being a jerk earlier, and hope that Jordan would forgive him.

* * *

"Woody…" Jordan said. She was surprised to see him back. She had really, truly thought that he would leave and never look back. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

"Jordan, I am so sorry I acted the way I did. I guess I was just caught off guard. I know that you didn't tell me because you wanted to protect Emily."

(Emily POV)

He really is sweet. Even though his name sounds like it belongs to a beaver.

Ok, now they are hugging. How sweet!

Wait, what are they doing now? Wait, what, wow.

Ahhh! My eyes!

I really should leave. This is getting disgusting.

Edge to the door quietly….

Wait. Why am I trying to be quite?

I could have a marching band follow me and they wouldn't notice.

I have to say it. Mom is going to kill me, but I just have to.

"Get a room!"

RUN!

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Nige."

"How are they?" Why is he so worried? Oh yea, he didn't see what I just saw.

"Believe me, they are fine"

"Well that's good. I take it that you aren't in trouble." asked Nigel.

"I don't know if I would go that far…"

"What did you do Em?" Nigel asked raising his voice at her.

"Well…"

"Spill it."

"While Mom and Beaver Boy were having a make-out session I might have commented on them getting a room."

"EM!" shouted Nigel.

"Sorry, too late. I am going see if Uncle Garrett is in his office."

Emily could've sworn that she heard Nigel mummer, "Can't wait to see Jordan's reaction." under his breath.

* * *

(Emily's POV)

Well, Mom and Beaver Boy are going to be "occupied" for the next few minutes. I guess I have time to stop by Uncle Garrett's office.

When Mom reclaims her lips I need to ask if I can get a monkey. For some reason I have always wanted a monkey. I mean they are so cute and fluffy.

Somehow I doubt she will go for it. Of course, Beaver Boy will probably want to score points with me to get close to Mom. Maybe he will buy me the monkey.

What was I looking for again? Hmm… Oh yea Uncle Garrett.

I wonder if he is in his office.

Maybe I should ask for a horse instead of a monkey. More realistic.

ANY way… I wonder what Uncle Garrett's reaction will be to me being here. At least he will be happy that he was not crazy when he kept checking Aunt Lilly's office.

Knock…Knock…


	3. Chapter 3

"What the …" Garrett exclaimed. Em had been the last person that he had expected to knock on his door.

"That's not quite the reaction that I expected, but hey Uncle Garrett."

"Em, what are you doing here? Does your mother know you are here? Wait isn't Woody in the morgue right now. Ok, you stay here until He is gone then I will take you to your Grandmother's house."

"Calm down. Calm down. Mom already knows I am here. I even met Beaver Boy."

"Beaver Boy?"

"Detective Hoyt."

"Oh… How did he take the news? And why in the world are you here?"

"He took it better than I thought he would. They are kind of making out as we speak. And I just thought it was time for me to check Beaver Boy out."

"Wait, wait, wait. How long have you been here?"

"If you are asking if I was in Aunt Lilly's office when you kept poking your head in, the answer is yes. You are not that crazy."

"Ha ha ha…" At that Garrett grabbed Em up in a hug. "It's good to have you back in town."

"It's good to be back Uncle Garrett. I just hope that Mom will let me stay. I am sick and tired of the whole boarding school thing. It is so over rated. I mean, do you know the kind of snobs that go to that school? It is unreal!"

"Do you really think that she is going to send you to public school? I mean Em, you know how much she has sacrificed for you to go to that school."

"And I hate every minute of it. From what I can tell, Beaver Boy wants kids, and if he and Mom do get married maybe I could get him to suggest for me to stay with them."

"I think pigs have a better chance of flying then you do of letting your mom send you to public school."

"Now look who is being the comedian."

(Emily's POV)

Well, that went well. I missed Uncle Garret. It has been what 2 years since I have seen him. I can't believe he is still the same! He really needs a girl friend though. I'll have to talk to Mom about that.

I should probably go check on Mom and Beaver Boy. They should probably come up for air soon. I mean how long could they stay like that. I don't know. The way they act around each other it could be DAYS!

Ewwww! I really don't want to think about that!

Nasty.


End file.
